


big clothes on you

by Skairipa_isback



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Skyring, The 100 (TV) Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairipa_isback/pseuds/Skairipa_isback
Summary: Echo found out she loves when Hope wear her t-shirts.
Relationships: Echo/Hope Diyoza, Hope Diyoza/Echo
Kudos: 2





	big clothes on you

It was a hot day on Skyring, summer was coming pretty early that year. Echo, Hope and Gabriel were washing their clothes after lunch after they had a long workout with Orlando. 

Echo wiped the sweat from her brow with the palm of her hand, and brought her hair behind her ear. 

"I think you should cut your hair." Echo heard the younger girl's voice, that caught her attention. In fact Hope was right, cutting her hair would be nice. "I'll only cut my hair if you cut your hair too." 

Hope smiled, walked over and kissed Echo's lips while Gabriel wasn't looking. "okay, I accept." 

/////// 

"hey Echo, do you have another shirt to give me? mine is with the other shirts we washed." the younger girl's voice caught the attention of Echo, who was preparing something to eat for the afternoon. 

"sure love, is in our room." 

Hope smiled awkwardly and went into her room that she shared with Echo. Obviously Echo noticed that her girlfriend was blushing. She loves it when she blushes, it makes her look so much younger than before she does. 

The younger girl closed the bedroom door, looking for Echo's shirt. The two women along with Gabriel's help took the time to build a wooden door to put in Echo and Hope's room, for their privacy. After a few minutes, the younger girl came out of the room wearing Echo's shirt. 

Obviously, the shirt on her was bigger. Echo was sitting in their kitchen chair waiting for Hope to come out of the room, and when she came out Echo was surprised. 

Hope feeling her girlfriend's eyes on her, smiled and walked over to the grounder girl, sitting on her lap and placing her hands on her shoulders. "what?" 

Echo looked into her eyes and stroked her back softly and kissed her lips. "you look so small in my shirt, and you are really pretty and cute." 

The younger girl hid her face on Echo's shoulder while she was embarrassed. "oh stop it.." 

"you know it's the truth." Echo laughed as she continued to kiss her girlfriend on her lips. 

Suddenly they heard the voices of Gabriel and Orlando outside their little house, they were training again. 

Echo got up from the chair and took Hope's hand while she was smiling. "let's go to see who will win." she said already going to the door. Hope smiled, following her girlfriend. "I bet Orlando will win." 

Well, Hope was right. Now the trio couldn't stop calling Gabriel "old man". He said he lost because of a terrible back pain. "how can you blame him? He's over 200 years old." 

These were Hope's words before everyone started laughing, even Gabriel. 

In conclusion, Echo found out she loves when Hope wear her t-shirts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this. comment if you want, bye 💗🪐  
> if there are grammatical errors sorry! English is not my language  
> twitter: @HeartEyesHope


End file.
